Gott und Zufall
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Fantines Leben ändert sich durch den Wurf eines Würfels oder die Antwort auf ein Gebet. Canon AU, in welchem Fantine überlebt.


**Title**: Gott und Zufall

**Originaltitel:** God and Chance

**Autor: **Beth Winter

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom**: Les Miserables  
**Rating**: G**  
Genre**: Angst/Romanze**  
Pairing**: Fantine/Jean, Erwähnung von Marius/Cosette, Enjolras/Grantaine  
**Warnung**: Major Character Death**  
Inhaltsangabe**: Fantines Leben ändert sich durch den Wurf eines Würfels oder die Antwort auf ein Gebet. Canon AU, in welchem Fantine überlebt.

**Wortanzahl:** 1.412 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Gott und Zufall**

Er sagt, es war Gott und sie sagt, es war Zufall.

Wenn er einen Moment früher in die Fabrikhalle gegangen wäre, hätte er nicht gesehen wie sie in Richtung der Warteschlange zum Vorarbeiter gegangen wäre um darauf zu warten eingestellt zu werden. Ein Schritt schneller und er hätte nicht gesehen wie sie schwankte, nur ein wenig, mit einer Hand an der Wand um sich aufrecht zu halten.

Er hielt sie am Arm fest. Sie drehte sich um als ob sie ihn schlagen wollte. Für einen Moment, bevor sie nach unten blickte, schimmerten ihre Augen mit einem verzweifelten Willen zu leben.

Er sagt, es war Gott, der ihn dazu veranlasste zu fragen wann sie zum letzten Mal gegessen hatte. Später im Restaurant dankte sie ihm in einer monotonen Stimme, bevor sie fragte, wie oft die Fabrik neue Arbeiter einstellte. Als er sagte, es war so oft wie er es wünschte, sagte sie ihm, er solle sie nicht verspotten. Er lächelte nur um zu sehen wie es in ihren Augen aufblitzte.

Sie sagte ihm ihr Name sei Fantine und er sagte ihr, sie solle ihn Bürgermeister nennen. Keiner von ihnen log.

Zwei Wochen nach ihrer Einstellung in der Fabrik, hielt er sie wieder am Arm fest und nahm sie beiseite. Sie zitterte bis er fragte, ob der Vorarbeiter ihn betrog und ihr einen Lohn nicht ausreichend genug um sie satt zu bekommen bezahlte.

Eine Stunde später schrieb er einen Brief in ihrem Namen an den Wirt und dessen Frau, der von einem Angestellten der Stadt entgegen genommen wurde zusammen mit dem Befehl nicht ohne ihr kleines Mädchen zurück zu kehren. Inspektor Javert meldete sich freiwillig für die Aufgabe, da er Geschäfte in Montfermeil zu erledigen hatte. Er kehrte innerhalb von zwei Tagen zurück und Cosette folgte ihm wie ein kleiner, stiller Schatten.

Später feuerte der Bürgermeister den Vorarbeiter wegen den anderen Dingen, die ihm Fantine erzählt hatte.

Ein Fabrikarbeiter arbeitete für zwölf Stunden an sechs Tagen, was nicht genug Zeit übrig ließ um Kinder aufzuziehen, deshalb entschied der Bürgermeister, dass es Zeit war eine Vollzeit-Haushälterin zu haben. Es dauerte zwei Monate mit verstohlenen Erklärungen über die verwitwete Fantine Tholomyés und ein ruhiges Gespräch mit den Nonnen aus dem Krankenhaus um sie nach dem Abendessen am nächsten Tag um einen Moment ihrer Zeit zu bitten.

Sie wurden verheiratet durch den Bürgermeister von Arras und die ganze Zeit hielt Cosettes Fantines Hand fest. Alle drei lächelten.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Er sagt, es war eine Strafe und sie sagt, es war Pech.

Javert hatte schon vorher einige merkwürdige Bemerkungen gemacht, aber Fantine sah mehr als andere, und sie achtete darum Cosette zu sagen, dass sie sichergehen sollte den guten Inspektor jedes Mal zu umarmen, wenn sie ihn sah, vor allem, wenn er bei Papa war. Das war gewöhnlich genug um jede Diskussion über Strafgefangene und Strafverfolgung, welche den Bürgermeister, ihren Mann, veranlassten seine Lippen so fest zusammen zu pressen, zu zerstreuen.

Fantine sammelte solche Fragmente wie Stücke einer zerbrochenen Tasse. Sie hatte genug um die Form zu erahnen zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo ihr Ehemann des Nachts an der Tür ihrer Kammer klopfte und sie weckte. Er kniete ihr zu Füßen um seine Geschichte zu enthüllen, die Namen, die er trug, und die Taten, die er begangen hatte. Die schreckliche Wahl zwischen seinem Leben, ihrem gemeinsamen Leben, und einer unschuldigen Seele, die dem Verbrechen angeklagt war Jean Valjean zu sein.

Sie berührte das Brandmal auf seiner Brust und sagte ihm dann, dass er tun solle was er für richtig hielt.

Am Morgen versteckte sie sich selbst und Cosette, so dass er sich nicht von ihnen verabschieden konnte, bevor er sie verließ. Sie kannte ihn mittlerweile und wusste, dass er zurückkommen würde für einen Abschied, bevor er sich märtyrergleich jener Folter ergab, von der er dachte, dass Gott sie von ihm verlangte.

Als er zurückkehrte von der Gerichtsverhandlung des Unschuldigen, hatten Fantine und Cosette gepackt und waren bereit für die Reise. Er widersetzte sich für einen Augenblick, bevor sie ihn zur Seite nahm und ihm die Wahrheit zu leise, als das Cosette sie hören konnte, erklärte. Sie wusste genau was der Staat machte mit verlassenen Frauen, welche das Geld ihrer abwesenden Männer besaßen, und was passierte mit ihren kleinen Töchtern in einer Welt darauf fixiert jegliche Unschuld zu töten. Sie wusste, sie konnte dem Zufall nicht vertrauen ihr eine zweite Chance zu geben.

Dies war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn Jean Valjean nannte.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Er bezeichnete es als Vorsehung und sie bezeichnete es als Unfall.

Der Junge folgte Cosette von einem von ihrem und Jeans Ausflügen in den Armenvierteln. Hinterher überprüfte sie immer Cosettes Röcke nach Flöhen, aber dieses Mal war es ein Student. Das Prinzip war das Gleiche, schnell genug gab es eine Horde von ihnen, die zu jeder Stunde an ihrer Tür klopften als sie nach Marius oder Cosette suchten oder Nachrichten von dem einen zum anderen zurückließen.

Trotz allem erinnerte sich Fantine daran sie zu füttern, damit sie sich benahmen. Und sie erinnerte sich an andere Dinge, welche sie Cosette erzählte, obwohl Jean dachte es war alles nur ein kindliches Spiel.

Cosette errötete und stritt alles auf eine Art und Weise ab, die Fantine denken ließ, dass es wahr sein könnte.

Sie lauschte nicht den hochgestochenen Worten der Jungen, obwohl Jean manchmal mit ihnen sprach, über ihre glorreiche Revolution und Gerechtigkeit und dem Gott von dem sie versuchten nicht an ihn zu glauben. Keiner von ihnen konnte zwei Gedanken beibehalten um sie miteinander zu verknüpfen, außer vielleicht Grantaire. Sie erwischte ihn dabei wie er den Blonden, Enjolras, ansah auf eine Art an die sie sich nur zu gut erinnerte.

Sie sagte ihm, dass er lächerliche Grimassen zog und er toastete ihr zu mit einem Glas Milch, dass sie ihm gegeben hatte.

Umgeben von Studenten und ihren Büchern, versuchend deren Ideen zusammen mit ihren Klosterlehren zu kombinieren, brachte Cosette zum Strahlen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Er nannte es Schicksal und sie nannte es ein Durcheinander.

Es begann mit dem Mädchen, dieser Grisette, die all das war was Cosette nicht war und alles was Fantine gewesen war. Sie schreckte jeden im Haus hoch, schlug gegen die Tür in einer ruhelosen Nacht erfüllt mit Waffen. Cosette sollte so jemanden nicht kennen, ein Mädchen mit ihren Augen angemalt und der Kleidung eines Jungen, aber sie klammerte sich an den Händen dieser Eponine und brabbelte halbe Wörter, welche die andere beendete, und die Beiden klammerten sich aneinander als ein weiterer Schuss über Paris verhallte.

General Lamarque war tot und diese dummen Jungen würden bis zum Morgen tot sein. Marius, Marius, als wenn kein weiteres Wort existierte in dieser Sprache, die sie teilten.

Cosette war blass und fahl und Jean sah es, bevor Fantine etwas Wein in die Mädchen bekommen konnte. Er stand da, die Sorge so offensichtlich auf seinem Gesicht, und jeder Gedanken und jedes Gebet eingraviert in sein Fleisch. Fantine erinnerte sich an den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck in einer anderen Nacht mit einer anderen sehr richtigen und sehr dummen Entscheidung.

Sie verschloss das Tor hinter ihm und lehnte dann ihre Stirn gegen die Tür. Sie war zu alt dafür, aber sie wusste wo die Waffen waren, diese auf die sie bestanden hatte im Falle des Schicksals oder Gott oder der Polizei.

Cosette und Eponine waren bereits gebeugt über einen Plan der Stadt, so ähnlich zu den Jungs, die sich in ihrem Haar und Lachen verfangen hatten. Eponine hielt den Schlagstock eines Polizisten.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sie wusste nicht, was sie mehr überraschte. Dass der Inspektor auf den Friedhof kam oder das er es bei Tageslicht tat.

Sein Haar war nun vollkommen weiß. Sie sollte sich nicht wundern, ihr eigenes, unter dem Schleier, war alles andere als grau.

"Er war der tapferste aller Männer", sagte Javert.

"Und sie bei den Frauen." Sie war nicht so gnadenlos zu vergessen, dass auch er jemanden verloren hatte, der ihm nahe stand. Es hätte sie nicht so sehr überraschen sollen, dass die dunkle, harte Eponine sein Schützling gewesen war.

Er richtete sich auf und faltete seine Händen auf seinem Stock, ein Soldat in Habachtstellung. "Ich bin-"

"Nein", sagte sie und ihre Stimme krächzte leicht. Noch nicht einmal 40 und sie war bereits alt. "Er wäre für jeden in die Seine gesprungen. Es war, wer er war."

"Es war, wer er war."

Sie ließ ihn dort am Grab zurück, eine stille und zuverlässige Wache. Auf den Weg nach Hause nahm sie ihren Witwenschleier ab. Er hatte nichts auf einer Hochzeit zu suchen.

Er sagte, dass es Gott war.

Ende


End file.
